Start Over
by LDCPrower
Summary: Tails' friends have stopped talking to him, so he decides to move somewhere to get over it. Where will he move to? FIRST STORY PLEASE GO EASY TailsXOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the stories mine, that's it**

**Tails' POV**

Hi, my name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails. That is if they were still talking to me. You see, quite a few years ago I became best friends with Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, the hero of Mobius and I helped him battle the evil Dr. Eggman.

Just about a year ago Sonic and I with the help of our friends Knuckles, Amy and Cream we finally defeated the notorious doctor and saved all of Mobius. We were all so happy and loads of changes started happening.

Sonic and Amy tied the knot, and moved to the other side of Station Square and the President asked Sonic and Amy to be part of the Secretary of Defence. Cream started going to school and made friends with people her own age and started having a normal childhood. And lastly Knuckles, well nothing changed there, he went back to the Floating Island to defend the Master Emerald not that since Eggman had been defeated it was in any danger.

After Sonic and Amy got married, I still used to see them but not as much as I used to and then one day we stopped speaking. Cream was still getting use to school so I didn't really speak to her much either because I didn't want to disturb her from having a normal life and now I've grown distant from her. And Knuckles I don't get on with because when I try to speak to him, he gets confused and gets mad and starts to destroy everything.

I always try now and then to talk to everyone but they're just too busy or something's going on with them. It's been ten months now since I've talked to Sonic, Amy, Cream and Knuckles, and I would've thought that they would've tried to contact me a few days ago, since that was my birthday but didn't even get one card or email from them wishing me a happy birthday.

Well, I can't hang on to them forever and wish that one day they will start talking to me again. So I've made a decision to move from Station Square and live somewhere else on Mobius but I don't know where to move to.

**Normal POV**

The two tailed fox after deciding to move couldn't decide to live so he would just pick a place at random. He walked over to the projector in his work shop and inserted a slide with an atlas of Mobius. He then grabbed a dart and span the atlas round, covered his eyes and threw the dart. He then removed his hands from his eyes and saw that the dart had landed on the part whish was just ocean. So he looked for the closest island and saw that that was Downunda.


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the stories mine, that's it**

**Author's note: I forgot to mention the ages of the characters- Tails 19, Sonic 24, Amy 22 and Cream 16.**

After the two tailed fox decided that Downunda would be the place to start over, he wasted little time and went straight on the computer to look for any available apartments and to fill in a visa form to allow him to live there permanently and legally.

After about two hours everything was filled in and Tails had just brought an apartment he could move into the day after tomorrow.

So Tails spent the next day on packing everything up and decided to save more money by flying there in his X-Tornado and leaving it at the airport who had replied that it would be alright to leave it in one of their spare hangers.

The next thing Tails thought of was whether or not to tell all of his friends that he was moving to Downunda. But he knew that they would be too busy to talk let alone listen to him. So why should he even attempt to tell them? Let them find out when they want to. So Tails just went to bed to get an early nights sleep and be rested for the long flight he has in front of him.

When Tails awoke he immediately started putting all of the boxes in the X-Tornado's storage compartment and quickly had something to eat and contacted the estate agents to tell them that he is selling his house and then decided to leave and not to wait around any longer.

After his long and tiring journey, he arrived safe and sound in Downunda. He quickly collected his luggage and went straight to checkout and preceded out of the front doors of the airport and took his first step on Downunda soil and a first step to his new life.

Tails had arrived at the doors of the building where his apartment was. At the front of the building was an automatic glass door which led into a porch of some sorts and then there were two more glass doors, one for entering and one for leaving the building. In the lobby, on the right hand side wall was a door that said 'Super' on it and a door next it was the stairs to the basement. On the left hand side wall was the pigeon holes for all the occupants post. Just along the wall and a right hand turn were the stairs. And on the far wall was a lift.

Tails then went to the Super's door and knocked. After a few seconds there was no reply so he knocked again but this time louder. This time was successful as the top half of the door was opened were a shelf was and Tails was greeted by a rough looking Coyote.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" the Coyote said in a gruff and annoyed voice. Before tails could answer the Coyote cut him off, "It's bleeding 1:30 in the frickin' morning.". As Tails began to apologize to the annoyed super, he was again cut off. "No. I don't want to hear it, now what do you want?". The Coyote said finally finishing his rant. "I'm Miles Prower. I'm in room 22." Tails said finally getting a word in. "Oh. So you're the fox I've been waiting for. Here's your key" The Coyote said very annoyed and through the keys to Tails. "It's on the 5th floor. Now PISS OFF" the Coyote shouting at Tails from being woken up at the late hour and slamming . "Goodnight" Tails said sarcastically "Enjoy your beauty sleep" Tails shouted again "You certainly need it" he finished off under his breath.

Upon arriving at the room, Tails looked around to see a kitchen on the left hand side of the door, a small living room just in front of him and a door on the far wall assuming that was the bedroom. Tails didn't spend much time to admire his room as he was so tired from flying, he just wanted to rest, and headed straight for the bedroom and just slumped on the bed, and instantly feel asleep.


	3. New Friends :Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the stories mine, that's it**

**Authors note: this chapter is going to be split in half so this is part one and I'll be writing part two shortly and don't forget to review please and enjoy.**

After awaking from his deep slumber, it took Tails a few moments to gather his bearings. Tails slowly got up from his bed and looked for the first proper time at his apartment.

When Tails bought the apartment, he got a good deal and all the contents were included, so he didn't need to buy a new couch, TV, bed or kitchen table. The only things he needed to buy were the kitchen utensils and food. Also when looking around he noticed that some of the paint had faded and will need a new coat of paint.

Tails was looking for the time to see how long he was asleep for and forgot to put and set his clock to the right time in his bedroom. Luckily he found a clock on the wall above the TV, and it said 11:30. "Jeez!" was Tails' answer to when he saw the time. "I best get a move on" he said before starting to unpack his clothes, towels and shampoo.

When he finally finished he noticed that it was now 12:15, and Tails started feeling hungry as he had not eaten since before his flight which was now about twelve hours ago. This was then confirmed by his stomach growling furiously at him for food. He decided that it would be best to find a café nearby then do his shopping. So he got changed into a new pair of jeans and put on a sky blue t-shirt.

As he closed and locked his door to his apartment he saw a female grey cat with black stripes wearing a long purple summer dress. "Um, excuse me" was all Tails could say before he was cut off by two people behind him. "WOW! Mum, Mum, Mum. Look! It's that hero from Station Square. It's Tails!" a young male grey kitten said. Causing the woman to look up. Before either Tails or the mother cat could speak, they were both cut off by a young male coyote who seemed to be the same age as the kitten. "WOW. It really is. Mr Tails. Mr Tails. Can we have your autograph please?" Before Tails could get any word in whatsoever, the female cat interrupted. "Now boys, you know it's not nice to stare and point." "Sorry mum" the boys said in unison. "That's okay. Really I don't mind." Tails said to the mother of the twins. "Actually I got an idea, but first what are your names?" Tails asked his two fans. "I'm Tom" the cat said and "I'm Jerry" the coyote said (I know, cheesy but I couldn't resist). "Well Tom and Jerry, I'm going out, so would you two like to show me around but I need to know where a café is and where a hardware store is." Tails told the two young boys. "We know where the café is" Tom said. "But we don't know where the hardware store is." Jerry said in disappointment. "Well that's too bad. I guess I'll have to ask your mother where they are and we can hang out for the day. Sorry boys, but I'll think I'll get your mum to show me around. I just remembered I need to go back in and get something. Now while I'm gone no asking your mum where the hardware store is." Tails lied and winked to the mother who let out a small giggle.

Tails couldn't help but also laugh to himself as he heard the two kids ask their mum frantically where the shop was whispered the location to both of them. "We know where it is. We know where it is." the two boys said in excitement. "Oh I guess I'll be hanging around you two then. Sorry mum." Tails said jokingly. "Oh, it's alright and please call me Susan." the mother said. "Nice to meet you Tails" Susan added while offering a hand out to shake. "Likewise" Tails said taking the hand and shaking it.

"So why do you wanna know where the café is Mr Tails?" Jerry innocently asked as all four made their way to the lift. "Well I moved in last night and haven't had anything to eat yet" Tails answered. "So, how long have you lived here?" Tails asked curiously to the mother. "We've lived here for about 6 years now when the building opened. You see my father owns the building and my husband, who I believe you have already met is the super" The mother replied. "hehe" Tails let out a chuckle scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Sorry, about that", "Oh it's alright, It's just that we've had to work harder lately because we going down a bit on money," Susan replied in disappointment, "but thanks to you coming in we have enough money to run the building for about two more months." she said trying to cheer up as the lift had taken them to the lobby.

After they left the building, Tails was accompanied by the trio to café and all had something to eat. "Here let me pay." Tails said out of generosity, "No, no, no. Please let me" the mother insisted. "Well at least let me pay for my meal and your drink since I pretty much had everything on the menu and emptied the kitchen while at it" Tails said exaggeratingly. "Okay, you win" Susan said in defeat and caving into Tails' offer.

"Right, now I need to know where the hardware store is," Tails said as he crouched down to the boys. "Why don't you three go ahead and I'll meet you back at the building at 2", the mother said. "Sure you don't mind?" Tails asked to check, "Yeah, I'm only going grocery shopping anyway" she said to reassure Tails that everything would be alright. "Okay, then can you tell me where that is I need to go shopping later for some food?" Tails responded, "Yeah I'll tell you back at the building. Okay boys group hug" she said to her children as she embraced them "Now listen to Tails and do what he says I'll see you later" as she let go and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Mum" the boys said in unison as she walked off. "Now where's the hardware store and how about instead of walking we fly?" Tails asked to his two admirers. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" the boys said in unison jumping up and down in excitement.

A few hours had passed and Tails had dropped off the to boys back at their mothers a little late since the boys dragged Tails to the park to see all their friends and signed autographs and took pictures.

"Well, I guess moving here wasn't such a bad idea" Tails said to himself looking out the window of his apartment to see the sun almost setting and decided to relax.

**Authors note: this chapter is going to be split in half so this is part one and I'll be writing part two shortly**


End file.
